It has long been known to use a dispenser for dispensing a stack of sheets of note paper. The dispensers are available in a variety of sizes to support and dispense a variety of sheets of different dimensions and different shapes. Typically, dispensers include walls to protect all or portions of the edges of the sheets in the stack, while allowing access to the corners of the stack of sheets. Additionally, dispensers usually display stack of sheets horizontally or at a very shallow angle relative to a surface. Lastly, dispensers are typically sold commercially in one configuration that can not be easily changed to display the sheets differently, for instance, to make the sheets more prominent and visible.
It is therefore seen that there exists a need for a dispenser which protects the corners of the stack of sheets from inadvertent contact, while still allowing access to the edges of the sheets between the corners. Additionally, there exists a need for a modular dispenser system made from a variety of components, which may be interchanged to form a variety of dispensers, thus displaying the sheets in a variety of ways.